Speak Now Or Forever---
by era-romance
Summary: "Speak now or forever hold you peace." "STOP!" He had finally broken - it was time for Bella to see that she had chosen wrong the man, that she belonged to HIM! Who was it that intruded on that fateful day? Read to find out! B X Mystery Character
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor any other story references; this is merely my take on what could have happened at the wedding.**

* * *

 **PART ONE**

 **BPOV**

 _'Good God, I can't do this,'_ Bella thought, staring at the pretty silver and sapphire hair combs as Charlie handed them over to Alice.

"Mom, Dad...you shouldn't have." _'Really...I don't want to do this...damn malicious pixie!'_

"Alice wouldn't let us do anything else," Renee said. "Every time we tried she all but ripped our throats out."

 _'You have NO idea mom,'_ I thought as a hysterical giggle burst though my lips, thinking back to the 'wake-up call' Alice had given me this morning.

Flashback

I opened my eyes to see Alice staring at me like I was a particularly disturbing science project. Since Edward had left for his 'bachelor party' the night before I had been trying to think of a way to escape. Obviously, without success.

I didn't love Edward anymore, not the way I used to. That part of me broke the day he abandoned me in the forest - the same forest he told me to never be in alone - and continued to shatter more during my four month 'void'. Even so, I think I still held a bit of hope of one day fixing our relationship, getting it back to what it was before he left...that is until the day Laurent attacked me in _our_ meadow. I realized he left me without any defense against those that wanted me dead, without even a warning that Victoria was out to get me for the death of her mate. That...that was something I couldn't forgive, ending what was left of my infatuation forever.

In a moment of desperation, I had told Jacob that I loved him, but it was less than what I felt for Edward. That wasn't true: I loved Jacob far more than Edward, but it was only platonically, as a best friend, a brother, never in a romantic way. He would have never let me go otherwise...would have never found his mate in one of my only true friends: Angela.

I agreed to marry Edward for three reasons: first, the Volturi will be checking on the status of my mortality and despite what Edward claimed, I have no doubt it will be sooner rather than later. Second, he bargained for marriage as the price for turning me after three: finally ridding me of my pesky virginity. I watched _True Blood_ and really don't want to turn out like the 'eternal vampire virgin' Jessica Hamby (1) - I don't care if was simply fiction, an utter myth or not...I'm so not taking my chances.

Alice had completely seen through my intentions, of course, and this was the first time I recognized that the little pixie was in no way my friend.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she tsked, her eyes predatory. "You cannot escape this. You WILL marry Edward this afternoon, or I swear that I will kill everyone you love in this world, starting with Charlie. I have worked far too long for this chance for some measly human to mess it up." Alice tapped her sharp, perfectly painted fingernail against the pulse point in my neck. "Get married Bella, and those you care for will be safe...they will be able to leave Forks alive and well. Don't and I will ensure that you live to see the result; only after those closest to you are tortured, dismembered, and drained will I finally end you. Understand?"

End flashback

Alice slipped my grandmother's combs into my hair under the thick braids Rosalie had pulled the tresses into. "That's something old, and something blue," Alice mused, taking a few steps back to admire me - more like her work. "And your dress is something new...so here-"

She flicked something at me. I held my hands out automatically, catching the flimsy white garter that landed in my palms.

"That's mine and I want it back," Alice told me.

I reddened as I tried, in a near successful maneuver, not to be sick to my stomach by holding my breath. To my parents, it merely looked like I had blushed.

"There," Alice said with satisfaction. "A little colour - that's all you needed. You are officially perfect." With a little self-congratulatory smile, she turned to my parents. "Renee, you need to get downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am," Renee blew me a kiss and hurried out the door.

"Charlie, would you grab the flowers, please?"

Once Charlie was out of the room Alice tossed me a nasty glare, grabbing the garter out of my hands somehow sliding it onto my leg before I had even noticed her move.

"Remember now Bella," Alice snared, her golden eyes darkening to a chilling obsidian. "One false move and everyone here is dead: 150 lives for the price of yours. For someone with a martyr complex like you, quite the fitting end, wouldn't you say?"

Before I could answer Charlie was back with two frothy white bouquets that I absolutely deplored. The overwhelming scent of the roses and oranges blossom and freesia envelope me, making me absolutely heady. If this was what I smelled like, the way Alice told me I do, I cannot for the life of me, see why every vampire within a mile radius would want a whiff. It was simply way too much, giving me a headache from the sensory overload.

Rosalie started playing the wedding march which, again, had been chosen by Alice. I don't know why I ever put up with her, the vamp is truly annoying. Poor Jasper. Knowing that Alice is out to get me makes me see a lot of things in a whole new light, including how my entire 'friendship' was in fact her manipulating me into doing things I would have rarely, if ever, done before coming to Forks: like shopping.

"Easy Bells," Charlie said, taking in my pale form. He turned to Alice nervously. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?"

His voice sounded far away. I couldn't feel my legs.

"She'd better," Alice said in what to me sounded a foreboding, but to Charlie cheery, tone. She stood in front of me, on her tip-toes to better stare me in the eye, and gripped my wrists hard in her hands, no doubt leaving bruises on my flesh under the long sleeves of my gown.

"Focus Bella, and this will all be over soon. Everyone is waiting for you down there and if you don't go to Edward...what would happen then, hmmm?"

"Right," I took a deep breath, willing myself into composure, glad that Charlie hadn't caught onto the sinister note in Alice's 'pep-talk.'

The music was louder in the hall. It floated up the stairs along with the fragrance of a million flower, making my head pound more than ever. I concentrated on the idea of my loved ones dying if I didn't meet Edward downstairs. Every step I shuffled forward, I was wishing that the groom was a different man, the one I actually loved and had loved since he first spoke to me. But that was wishful thinking that had no place on my death...I mean wedding march.

"It's my turn," Alice chimed. "Count to five and follow me." She began her slow graceful descent down the stairs and I almost made the decision to bolt but Alice's threat stopped me. The immediate reminder my dad standing beside me, my arm laced through his, was enough to prevent me from doing my best imitation of Robert Griffin (2) or Barry Allen (3). A sudden fanfare trilled through the soaring music. I recognized my cue.

Charlie and I descended the stairs carefully, not wanting me to end up at the emergency room on my wedding day. _'Hey, that's an idea.'_ And then I remembered that Carlisle was standing as Edwards best man and would patch me up in no time flat like he had done so many times before. _'Another plan out the window.'_

As we reached the bottom I resigned myself to the fact that this was actually happening. I was marrying a man I don't love because the Great Malicious One, aka Alice, had threatened the lives of everyone in attendance. My only hope was that someone, anyone, would object to this farce. _'Where's Jacob and his misguided crush when I need him?'_

I was barely conscious by the time I made it to Edwards side, and Angela's father behind us both. The man I wished I could spend forever with was here, not ten feet away, his eyes on Edward and I.

My own eyes refused to move from the boy in front of me. Inwardly I cringed. _'That's right, Edward is a boy,'_ my inner demon purred _. 'He will never be enough for you yet you are binding yourself to him forever. You don't want a boy. You want, no NEED a man!'_ I smiled through my tears, ignoring my inner self as I peered at Edwards face. His eyes were buttery gold; his perfect face almost severe with emotion. And then he smiled; the ladies of the audience all sighed in raptures by Edwards rare show of outward happiness...it just made my tears fall faster.

The vows were simple and traditional at Edward's request - one of the few things that, if I actually WANTED to marry him, I wouldn't have minded. As is, it just ruined what little wedding dreams I actually had. Unlike what my younger self had dreamed, I would not marry my prince charming...more like a dictating, possessive, anal-retentive overlord with a terribly cruel, insane step-sister who flaunt their near incestuous relationship in front of their spouses.

' _A match made in hell if there ever was one...actually that makes a lot of sense if its true. Too late for me now I suppose,'_ I thought as we came to the part I had been waiting for, dreading: Mr. Weber's heavy baritone carrying over the aisle.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I waited, waited for what seemed like an eternity, so someone to speak up. For the man I loved to object and prove he loved me too.

"Very well..." Mr. Weber nodded then turned to Edward and had him recite the vow, ending with a resounding "I do."

And then it was my worse nightmare; Mr. Weber turned to me and I hiccupped my way though the words. I was about to doom my self, set my fate, for eternity. What fun.

"I...I...I d-"

* * *

 **What do you think? Who is the mystery man that holds Bella's heart? Why is Alice now Malice? Find out next week!**

 **By the way, much of the dialogue is directly from Breaking Dawn, pg 46-49. I merely added some words to make my plot interesting - next chapter will be all (or mostly) mine. Oh, and this will likely be fairly short, 3 or 4 chapters max.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first part and please remember to review! If I hit 25 reviews I will post the second chapter earlier. Cheers!**

 **BTW: (1) = True Blood by C. Harris; (2) = the invisible man by H. G. Wells; (3) = The Flash by R. Kanigher, C. Infantino, and J. Broome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that honor goes to Stephanie Meyer. My only claim is to the change's I've made to the original story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PART** **2**

 **?POV**

I stood beside Edward, wishing that I could be happy for him but facts are facts: in a matter of minutes Edward would be married the girl of my dreams, my true love. Several years ago my wife and I divorced after I realized that she had been cheating on me off-and-on since the beginning of our marriage. We only kept up appearances for the rest of the family, and because vampire life without companionship is far too lonely. While I could have gone to one, or more, of the Denali girls for 'comfort' it was simpler to keep the 'family dynamic' that we have had for a century, give or take a decade. Luckily, after the first ten or so years, there were no more 'hard feelings' between my ex and I.

Keeping such a secret in a gifted family like ours was a challenge but I have never been so thankful for the intricacy of the vampire mind, and the limitations of Edward's gift, as I am today. Edward can 'hear' the surface thoughts of the mind, in which I had playing a constant, continuous list of 'how-happy-I-am-for-you's.' For humans, Edwards gift is basically a 'know-all' but the vampire mind is much deeper and Edward never bothered to learn to extend his ability to 'read' below the surface. It is in that part of my mind that I now consider every possible action that has lead to this point, the paths I could take, the consequences and rewards of them all...

Rosalie started to play Bella's wedding march and dread seeped from somewhere inside me, tearing my soul into tiny, broken pieces. I could tell from the expression on Jasper's face that he felt the pain I emitted but had no idea from whom it originated - all for the best I suppose. As I listened to the careful notes of Rosalie's tune, my mind could not but help note the similarities between the classical music piece and a funeral dirge.

Alice appeared at the top of the staircase, gliding down with her normal hyperactive motions, practically skipping down the aisle with a self-satisfied smirk tugging at her lips. While Alice moved to stand in place, opposite Jasper, my eyes were drawn to something far more divine then the pixie-girl.

She was an angel, a goddess from an ancient tale, descended to Earth to bless us with her beauty, her presence. Bella glided - almost gracefully - towards us, aided by her father, looking truly ethereal in her wedding dress. Despite her beautiful, almost glowing, appearance, I could tell that she was feeling nervous and worried - and not in a normal 'wedding-jitters' kind of way; more like that of a run-away bride - from the stress emanating from her eyes and the blank mask donning her usually expressive face.

 _'I cannot let her go through with this'_ I thought in old Romani, one of the few languages Edward had not been able to pick-up, though not for a lack of trying. _'She belongs to me and I will NOT let her go so easily.'_

Charlie reluctantly handed Bella over to Edward and her floral scent engulfed me as she stood so near, yet so far away. While Pastor Webber spoke the traditional spiel Edward had insisted upon, my hands clenched and unclenched at my sides as I resisted my body's yearning to grab my mate and make a run for it. I watched Bella carefully and realized that my intuition was right - my girl...no, my woman, was nearly as put off as I by this farce of a ceremony, tears pouring down her cheeks as she trembled. I am sure most everyone thought they were tears of happiness but to me it was as plain as day that they were caused by heartache.

"If there is any reason why these two people should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Seconds ticked by as I prayed that someone, anyone, other than me would feel that something was off. Would object to this terribly mismatched pairing. Even as I prayed no voiced rose from the gallery of spectators, the so-called 'guest,' most of which I am sure Bella would have never invited.

"Very well then," Pastor Webber sighed. I guess I wasn't the only one hoping for a miracle. "Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take this woman to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Edward smiled triumphantly; I notice the slightly menacing gleam in Alice's eye as she takes on a similar facial expression as the groom. ' _What the...?!'_

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I...I...I d-"

 _'Oh f**k! She is actually going through with this!'_

" **STOP!** " I yelled over Bella's fluctuating voice, drowning out her acceptance - that is, if it was an acceptance - and moved from Edward's side to the space between the bride and groom, grasping Bella's shoulders, urging her to look me in the eye.

"Bella," I whispered lowly so only she - and the vampires in attendance - could hear. "Please do not do this; do not marry him."

"But..." Bella shifted, her tear-filled eyes landing on her father, then her mother and step-father, through the crowd of friends and allies then back to me. "If I don't...my parents...our family...our friends...they all..."

"Nothing will happen to them," I felt, rather then saw, the trustworthy members of my family move towards Bella's human guests, and Jasper moved behind Alice, wrapping her in his arms, holding her in what - to others - would appear as a tight embrace. In actuality, the empath had anticipated Alice, grabbing the pixie before she could make a scene, flee, or worse, injure Bella.

"I love you little one," I said desperately, not bothering to watch as Edward was swiftly grabbed by Seth and my ex. "I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. But you were intrigued by Edward, and he by you so I stayed to the side, hoping that you would notice that you were with the wrong...man."

"Your wife?"

"Divorced; we remained together out of sheer convince, with understanding that once one - or both - of us met our match we would let the other go with no questions asked."

"Edward?"

"He is a Cullen," _'for now'_ "but we should wait until we are in a less," I look at the gawking wedding guests "public forum, for answers."

"Ummm..." Bella stopped, suddenly coming to the realization that they were basically airing their 'dirty-laundry' in front of most of Forks. "Agreed." Taking my hand Bella lifted herself onto her tip-toes as she leaned forward, brushing her soft lips against my cheek, blushing red as she pulled back. "I guess now would be a good time to mention that I have had feelings for you since our first meeting, huh?"

"Really!" I asked excitedly, channeling my inner-Alice. A strange episode for a full grown man but hey, the girl of my dreams just said she likes me - who wouldn't want to giggle in happiness?

"Really, really," she teased, ignoring Edward and Alice as our family and the two wolves pulled them away.

"I love you Bella Swan," I exclaimed over-joyed as I picked my woman up gently by her waist and spun in a full circle before putting her down, holding her body tightly to me. Her soft curves fit my tall frame perfectly.

"In that case," she giggled, "I confess: I love you too. I think I always have but was under the impression you were taken and Edward...he pursued me until I gave in."

"Understandable," I concluded, think of how the family presented itself to her originally. "We will need to talk more but for now, what's done is done." I dipped my head closer to Bella's, enticing a small gasp and moan from her by nipping her earlobe, whispering, "Shall we blow this Popsicle stand, love?" I nuzzled her neck a little more, feeling smug as I elicited a tiny whimper as I pulled away to look at her. At this point you could hear crickets chirping in the background but that was about it. Even Pastor Webber was holding his breath.

Biting her bottom lip in an unconsciously sensual expression before smiling mischievously, Bella turned to the gaping audience. "Everyone, the wedding between Edward and I is off. My new beau and I will be going now...after all, I have a full two month honeymoon booked and no groom to spend it with..."

"We need to remedy that very soon," I murmured into her ear, inwardly laughing at the dropping jaws - even the Denali's were somewhat glazed-eyed at the unexpected turn of events. "What do you think of Vegas?"

"Never been," Bella's eyes widened as she caught on, laughing heartily when she did. "Sounds great to me!"

"Well..." I scooped my bride-to-be up in my arms, pausing before leaving the dais. "Shall we get going? I can buy us anything we need, no problem so..."

"You and your trusty black credit card," Bella muttered grumpily under her breath, to my amusement. I will definitely have fun spoiling her once we're married and she will have no say in it. Destroying all receipts will be annoying but likely necessary. I think I will start will jewelry. I look at Bella's finger which still has Edward's ring on it and growl. I will definitely start with a ring...or two.

"I can practically hear your inner maniacal laughter from here," Bella said, rolling her eyes as I carried her down the aisle towards the driveway where my car happened to be sitting open, ready for use. "Mom, Dad, I'll talk to you both soon." Bella called out, waving goodbye as I started the car. Apparently the sound of an engine turning over was all it took to restart the stunned minds of the citizens of Forks because nearly all the guests jumped out of the seats to follow us, running after my car, a few of them - Bella's parents actually - yelling at us at the top of their lungs.

"That was fun," Bella said after a few minutes driving. "But now what?"

"We either a) wait for everyone to leave then return to the house or b) park someplace where my car isn't noticeable and then I carry you back to the house. The difference between the two is that if we go with plan a) I have no doubt that we will end up naked in the back seat - not how I want my first time with you - and if we go with plan b) we can leave for Vegas as soon as we have answers."

"Plan b."

"As you wish, my love," I nodded, adjusting myself in my pants - just thinking of Bella naked was enough to make me hard - knowing that it was for the best, even if plan a) was extremely enticing at this particular moment. "As you wish."

* * *

 **So what do you think? Any idea who mystery man is? Don't worry you won't need to wait too long for the unveiling - it will either be in the next chapter or somewhere in the one after.**

 **Please review!**

 **-** ** _Era_**


End file.
